riseofthelessergodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Equipment
What an adventurer needs on his journey through the land, be it sharp swords or heavy metal armour. This is what you use and what you wear while on adventures. When you choose a weapon, what you choose is a Weapon Type and a Weapon Size. From that, yyou may choose what the weapon actually is as long as it fits those parameters. For example, if you choose a Hand Sword, you may call it a dagger, or a shortsword, or even a kitchen cleaver, but it acts according to its Size and Type. Melee Weapons Weapons are the tools for battle, used to Damage enemies through physical harm. The different weapons do different types of damage and have their own workings. Each weapon is part of a weapon type, which gives it certain properties. Weapon Types: There are different weapon types, which give different properties and provide the stat or stats that are used for attacking and dealing damage. - Axe Heavy yet sharp, these weapons deal great damage when hitting the target correctly. While wielding an Axe you may add your Strength to Attack and Damage rolls and on a Critical Hit, roll twice for a benefit. - Bludgeon A hard power based weapon that deals damage by creating lots of force through heavy weight. You add your Strength to Attack and Damage rolls done with Bludgeon weapons. These weapons ignore the Half Block provided by armour. - Polearm Long weapons that can reach enemies that are further away. Those who wield a Polearm may add their Strength and their Dexterity to Attack and Damage rolls and can attack enemies up to 10ft away. - Sword The sword is a quick slashing weapon that requires power and precision. Any who wields a Sword may add their Strength and their Dexterity to the Attack and Damage rolls and their Critical Hit Range is increased by 1. Weapon Sizes: Weapons come in different sizes, which change the weapons Damage Dice and provides some characteristics on its use, as well as its price. Some weapons are too large to be used in one hand, and require greater skill to master. - Hand (1d6) Smallest weapons, only use a small item slot in the inventory. They are generally faster to use and easier to conceal. Changing to or from these weapons once does not count towards your Equipment Change. They deal 1d6 damage. * Wood/Stone/Bone: 10sp * Copper: 15sp * Bronze: 30sp * Iron/Hardened Wood: 50sp * Refined Iron: 2gp * Primeiron: 50gp - War (1d8) Medium sized weapons, use a large item slot in the inventory. They are the most common weapons, useful as self defence, as well as war weapons. They deal 1d8 damage. * Wood/Stone/Bone: 30sp * Copper: 50sp * Bronze: 80sp * Iron/Hardened Wood: 1gp * Refined Iron: 5gp * Primeiron: 1pp - Long (1d8/1d10) Larger weapons, use a large item slot in the inventory. They are common weapons, but are larger than their War counterparts. Can be used in one hand or in both, in which case they deal 1d10 damage. You can only dual wield with a Hand weapon. * Wood/Stone/Bone: 80sp * Copper: 1gp * Bronze: 1.5gp * Iron/Hardened Wood: 2gp * Refined Iron: 10gp * Primeiron: 2pp - Great (1d12) Huge weapons, use a large item slot in the inventory. They are rare and powerful, and require both hands to use. * Wood/Stone/Bone: 1gp * Copper: 2.5gp * Bronze: 4gp * Iron/Hardened Wood: 5gp * Refined Iron: 25gp * Primeiron: 5pp Armour Protective gear that helps when being attacked by enemies. Each piece of armour helps protect against incoming damage, improving your Block or Half Block. Potions: Potions are concoctions that have a special magical effect occur when drunk, applied or thrown. They may vary from turning one into a pig, to healing severe injuries. Lesser Potions: Simple potions made with various easily found ingredients. Simple knowledge of magic is necessary to concoct these and they have small effects that can be useful. - Potion of Health: * Effect: Heals for 1d6 + creators Int when drunk. * Ingredients: Water, Rose Petals, Dried Grass Roots. - Flame Streak Potion: * Effect: Deals 1d6 + creators Int Searing damage in a line when thrown. All hit may do an Agi vs Dex to take no damage. * Ingredients: Oil, Red Peppers, Sand, Dead Ants. - Potion of Leaping: * Effect: Gives 30ft of jump distance and immunity to fall damage for 1 minute when drunk. * Ingredients: Water, Frog Legs, Rabbit Hair. - Potion of Strength: * Effect: Gives +2 Str for a minute. * Ingredients: Water, Chicken Eggs, Sawdust. Greater Potions: Powerful poisons and potent elixirs that greatly affect those who drink or use them. They require complex magic and rare materials to be made. - Potion of Life: * Effect: Heals for 2d8 + creators Int and removes 1 Fatigue Point when drunk. * Ingredients: Potion of Health, Roses, Blood. - Fire Bomb Potion: * Effect: Deals 3d6 + creators Int Searing damage in a 10ft radius sphere when thrown at a point within 30ft. All hit may do an Agi vs Dex to take half damage. * Ingredients: Flame Streak Potion, Sandstone, Ooze Gel. - Potion of Haste: * Effect: Gives +2 Agi and an extra Active per turn for 1d4+1 turns minute when drunk. * Ingredients: Water, Pine Needles, Hippogriff Feather. - Potion of Invisibility: * Effect: Become invisible for 1d4+1 turns and when it ends, take Arcane damage equal to the number of turns. * ''Ingredients: ''Water, Glass, Eye of a Fey Spirit.Category:Mechanics